User blog:LeeHatake93/Marvel vs DC Game
Marvel vs DC is the working title of a hypothetical video game idea by LeeHatake93. It would be the crossover of Marvel and DC comics. It would be released for all major platforms. Story The story would be a sequel to the Marvel vs DC and Amalgam Comics sagas. It isn't fully developed at this time. Gameplay The gameplay would include elements from Injustice: Gods Among Us and PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Players have the choice of either battling in two-to-four player battle royales, team battles, or tag-teams. The characters' movesets are similar to PlayStation All-Stars in which they have multiple moves and three super moves, but certain characters have access to more than three super moves. Quick-time event boss battles would also appear, for battles against such foes as Galactus and Doomsday. Certain characters, like Spider-Man, also gain access to certain transformations. Stages would be fully interactable. Cars can picked up and thrown, computers can be interacted with to fire missiles or activate Iron Man armor, and other such possibilities can be seen. A character creation would also be included in the game. Other details to be explored later. Menus Title Screen: Press Start Main Menu: 'Single Play:' *Story Mode- Play through the story of Marvel vs DC. *Character Creation- Create your own unique Super Hero or Villain. *Customization- Customize each character's Super Moves and costumes. 'Multiplayer:' *Battle- Fight a free battle with up to 4 players. *Arcade- Play through several matches until you fight your rival. *Training- Practice with each character to learn their movesets. *Boss Battles- Re-challenge the bosses from Story Mode *PSN/Xbox Live/Nintendo WiFi: Play matches online and access other online features. 'Collection: ' *S.H.I.E.L.D Database- View models of each character and learn of their backstories. *Movies- View Story Mode movies, Boss Battle scenes, and the game's intro. *Comic Zone- Read original comics from both Marvel and DC, including Amalgam Comics. 'Options: ' *Adjust various settings. Characters (In Progress) ''Marvel *Spider-Man *Captain America *Iron Man *War Machine *Hulk *Thor *Black Panther *Wasp *Giant Man/Ant-Man *Hawkeye *Black Widow *Nick Fury *Daredevil *Ghost Rider *Punisher *Blade *Silver Surfer *Dr. Strange *Mr. Fantastic *Invisible Woman *Human Torch *Thing *Wolverine *Storm *Iceman *Cyclops *Colossus *Firestar *Deadpool *Spider-Woman *Dr. Doom *Green Goblin *Venom *Magneto *The Mandarin *Ultron *Blackheart *Loki *Thanos *Dormammu *The Red Skull DC *Superman *Batman *Green Lantern *Martian Manhunter *Catwoman *The Joker *Deathstroke *Darkseid *Lex Luthor *Solomon Grundy *Nightwing *Cyborg *Robin *Starfire *Beast Boy *Raven *Wonder Woman *Captain Marvel *The Flash *Static *Doomsday *Green Arrow *Aquaman *Zatanna *Hawkgirl *Bizarro *Black Canary *Plasticman *Blue Beetle *Booster Gold *Cole MacGrath ''(PS3 and Vita exclusive) ''Amalgam Comics *Super-Soldier *Iron Lantern *Dark Claw *Bruce Wayne ''(Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D) *Speed Demon *Spider-Boy *Lobo the Duck *Deadeye *Doctor Doomsday *Doctor Strangefate *Lethal *Nightcreeper *Skulk *The Big Question *Catsai *Dare the Terminator *Terra-X *Winterstick *Wired Stages (In Progress) The stages aren't in any particular order. *Daily Bugle *SHIELD Helicarrier *Asgard *The X-Mansion *Stark Tower *Daily Planet *The Batcave *Metropolis *Titans Tower *Arkham Asylum *Fortress of Solitude *Grundy Swamp *Green Lantern Corps/Oa *Mephisto's Realm/Hell *Warehouse *Alden's Tower *Uncharted Island *Shipwreck *Reed Labs *Nazi Bunker *Atlantis *''TBA'' Category:Blog posts